


The crush

by Sonoko



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bobby has a crush, M/M, junbob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonoko/pseuds/Sonoko
Summary: Bobby is dealing with a crush for the first time in his 23 years of existence. Follow his joorney.





	1. Chapter 1

**_The first chapter: I’m definitely in crush_ **

* * *

 I’m Kim Jiwon aka king of the youth or the rapper Bobby. I debuted 5 years ago and my career is at his peek. I have everything a 23 years old man could dream of. Lovely family, good friend, big house and latest sports cars. The only thing I don’t have is my sanity. I lost it three month ago when I didn’t manage to... sexually please that girl. The embarrassment I felt was unbearable. My fuckboy reputation I build for years was ruined because of a stupid crush on a guy. Yeh *sigh* I’m 23 yo and I still can’t get over a simple crush. At first I thought that I was going crazy. How a fuckboy like me who had all the girl he ever wanted in his bed could crush on a guy ? Little clarification I’m not a bad guy, I never gave those girls false hopes. It’s a bit ridiculous to attend anything serious from my 23 yo ass. I’m too young and too rich to settle down. That’s what I thought before meeting this guy at my agency, few months ago. I never seen him before since he is a model at GY k+, we didn’t work in the same building. Now this guy is in all my thoughts, without exception. I even start to dream about him. I barely ever talk to him but he already messed up all my life. I started to write love verse, stopped sleeping with all those pretty girls I met... Okay that might be because I was scared to failed... again aishhh. In the other hand my mom is happier, my new way of living is plenty satisfying her. What it’s kinda understandable. Imagine seeing a different girl in your son’s bed every time you come to fill his fridge with side dishes. If it was me I will disown myself. Mum never said anything about it, just praying that I will find my significant other one day. She is clearly an angel but I’m wondering how she will react if I dated a guy ? How could I think about dating anyone when I can barely look the man in the eyes. Those beautiful black eyes. His sight was so intense and fierce. The guy was sure confident about his look. Like those extra strong coffee, which sure will not let you sleep all night long. His sharp eyes are clearly his charming point, but his all face is harmoniously pretty. His nose is cute, I already imagined countless times how satisfied I will be after putting a kiss on top of it. Talking about kiss, I can’t stop thinking about his pink lips. How soft they could be. Omg I’m really desperately in crush with Koo Junhoe.

 

 

“Why don’t you simply ask him out” Chanwoo was repeating this sentence endlessly those past few weeks. It slowly become a nag. He surely never thought that in all his friends I’ll be the one in need for love advice. He doesn’t know that I lost my confidence after my poor performance few months ago. I couldn’t live with an all Jung Chanwoo teasing me about my sexual life. I better run away in Groenland if he ever heard it. I try to ask advices to the only established gay couple I know Yunbin. But those two crackheads were more chocked by my lack of confidence than willing to give me advices. “Bob I don’t think you are really attracted to him otherwise it will be already in your bed” laughingly said Yunhyeong. Hanbin in other hand got the most weird scenario in his head. “What If you’re trying to recreate our relationship. Maybe you just want a true relationship and don’t know how. So your brain kinda take our couple as exemple and make you think you are attracted to this guy. Since it’s all made up you can’t make a first move forward him because you’re not really attracted by him” I would have laughed if Yunhyeong didn’t start looking at Hanbin as he just resolved a mechanic quantic problem. At the end I still doesn’t know how I should woo this guy. I create thousands plans in my head. “You could ask him to be in your next MV” suggested Donghyuk. Thinking about it he was here to feature in an MV the first time i saw him. It could work, I’ll ask him out for a drink, with the excuse of work... No no no it’s a bad idea. I shouldn’t approach him like this, I never mixed work and personal stuffs before. I even fired one of those model, who thought that unfocusing me with her wandering hands, will assure her a model contract with my company. Little does she know that is the only ethic I have. I should not lose it today. After few days of overthinking I gathered all my courage. I’m Kim Jiwon after all I should not be scared of rejection like a fifteen years old girl. After facing my phone screen for forty minutes, I finally did it. I press that damn follow button. I’m definitely and desperately back to my teenage hood.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this one is a story without complications and big psychological issues. I wanted to post it all in one go but forget that ao3 deletes draft after a month so I’m rewriting it but I swear me and my brain made a deal this story will be short !  
> Ps: tell me what you think about it I thought that doing an twitter social media au could be better for this one but here we are 😭


	2. Is this how it feels when your crush noticed you...

_**The second chapter: Is this how it feels to when your crush noticed you...** _

* * *

 

(Junhoe POV)

*Bobbyindaeyo and 1033 other people just followed you*. I smiled when the notifications popped up. After starring in that idol MV I became really popular. That was an hectic year with full of opportunities, I couldn’t be more satisfied. I was recognized by my pair and even walked in Paris, Milan and New York’s fashion week. The success is smiling brightly to me. More importantly my dream of becoming a singer is near. I talk with GY main headquarters and we are finalizing my contract. Even if GY is known as an hip-hop label, I’ll debut as a rock singer next year. I’m so excited but I still have an hole in my heart. I wish to have someone to share all this success with. Unfortunately my heart only knows how to crush on that stupid guy. I will make him mine if he wasn’t the heteroest fuckboy I ever known. He is known as the king of youth, he sure has some power. He could make everybody fall for him. In the industry his nickname his the UFB aka the ultimate fuckboy. Everyone know that you couldn’t expect anything from him. A typical rapper. I still don’t understand what that guys have, that makes me dirt my boxer by only thinking about him. His cute bunny smile, his purple haired, his handsome feature, his sexy body. OMG. But more than his body his personality is the reason why I can’t move on. He is a loyal friend and a filial son. He is weirdly funny and really easy going. He is clearly the ultimate boyfriend material. I still doesn’t understand why I have been crushing on him when my chance are around zero. Only my dumb heart knows. He might be attracted by the bad boy type, dreaming of turning him into good one. Just before sleeping I remembered the notifications on my phone. *bobbyindaeyo and 1033 other people just followed you* I read it a couple of time to be sure.If I’m not wrong that’s Bobby’s instagram name. So he knows about my existence. He even followed me on his own will. I have nothing to lose I better use all my skills to get close to him. The only way to stop a crush is to face it. Fighting Junhoe !!

 

(Bobby POV)

I almost fainted when I received his dm. I almost faint a second time when I read his weird dm *hello Sunbae-nim did you followed me by accident ?*. I spent forty minutes before pressing that damn follow button Junhoe-shhi.

Bob* What makes you think that it was an accident ?

June* Is it for work ?

Bob* No !

June* Then why ?

Bob* Do I need a reason ?

June* No but it’s awkward we don’t know each other

Bob* Why that matters ? Millions of people followed you without knowing you

June* It matters because it’s you

Bob* Oh...

June* If it’s not an accident can we grab some food together, when you are free ?

Bob* Sure ;)

June* Did you mind giving me your number ?

Bob* Here xxxxxxxxxx

 

Did he just blow out of nowhere and ask me out ? Am I dreaming ? Why I’m this excited ? He even asks my number ? This is how it feels when your crush noticed you ? Omg I love this feeling? I might died from happiness before meeting him. Now i just have to wait till our “date”.

Days passed and my lonely ass, has zero update about this hang out session. I don’t know if I should send him a dm. I mean he has my number, if he really wanted to see me he would have called. “He might be busy” try to reassured me Chanwoo. It’s true but at least he should have send a message. Like *hi it’s Junhoe here is my number*. No one is that busy. “You need to be laid, go found one of those girl you used too” suggested Hanbin. I don’t know why I’m still friend with this dumby anyway. I decided to wright my frustration out in my studio. Donghyuk and Chanwoo joined me at the late night with some snacks. They were teasing me non stop. I can’t blame them it’s the first time I’m this distraught. If I wasn’t myself I will make fun of myself too. I was beating the hell out of Chanwoo, when Junhoe appeared. I didn’t know the expression "Prince charming” could be this real.

* * *

 


	3. The first "date"!

**_The third chapter: The first      "date"!_ **

* * *

 

He is casually handsome. Effortlessly and manly handsome. His beauty was the kind of natural beauty that shake everyone’s hearts, no matter your gender. Seeing him this near, at the entrance of my studio feel like a dream. I passed out for a few seconds and when I came back Junhoe is in front of me bowing. I felt embarrassed by the gesture, I know I’m the oldest but that’s too conventional. Apart if he is here for work... oh so is that, it’s a professional encounter. This idea makes me sad. I don’t want to have this professional distance with him. "HYUNG" yelled Chanwoo, "Earth to mars, are you hearing me ?" Asked Donghyuk, I might have beenaway a bit more time, than what I thought. Donghyuk and Chanwoo were already at the door excusing themselves. "We have an appointment tomorrow morning" they said before running away like rubbers. "Ahah am I the one who makes them left ?" Jokingly asked Junhoe. But I remained silent "What are you doing here ?" Was the first sentence I was able to say. I didn’t want to confuse him or makes him feel unwanted but I was genuinely curious. My heart was clearly not ready, that coward was desperately pressed to see him, doesn’t know how to act now.

"I just passed by and... nevermind I better go"

"You already make all the road till here, stay"

"I don’t want to bother you"

"I will never be bothered by you"; omg what did I say, such a lame pickup line. Fortunately he is smiling, I will already kill myself otherwise. I don’t remember being that bad at flirting. And what about this awkward silence now. The first rules is to never let an awkward silence took place what are you doing Kim Jiwon. All this year of training and experiences to act like a teenager. "Were you recording something ? Can I hear a bit". I might have reached the level 9 of gay panicking. Junhoe can’t listen songs inspired by him, he might think I’m obsessed and creepy. I need to distract him asap. "Are you hungry ?"

"No I already ate, are you shy about your work hyung ?" Is that Junhoe smart or I’m really lame today.. "it’s cute tho, you always look so confident I never thought you could be shy about something" I... am... cu... te... how a simple sentence can makes me feel like a child who gets exactly what he wanted from Santa.

"Are you sick or something ?"

"No why ?"

"I don’t know I always saw you being super friendly with everyone and you don’t seems like your used self also..."

“Also ?”

"Your face is a bit reddish?"

" I catch a cold the other day" I lied. It’s better to fake a sickness than Junhoe learning he is the reason why I’m blushing. God I’m really acting like a teenager.

"Why did you answered "no" so ?"

"I don’t think catching a simple cold is being sick" well done Jiwon that’s the kind of confident answer you’re used too. "Since you’re not hungry should we go eat some ice-cream?"; "in this weather hyung ?";

"Yes hottie"

 

(Junhoe POV)

Calling Jinhwan:

"Hello"

"Hyung thank you for pouching me, I was scared for nothing he is really cute and easygoing. He is a total dork...”

"Junhoe breath"

"Arff sorry I just came home and was so excited to tell you everything"

"Ahah happy to hear you followed my advice, so tell me more about your date”

“KZKRR it wasn’t a "date" we just grab some ice-cream and start to know each other"

"This is what we call a date !"

"Hihihi stop"

"Ewwww I don’t wanna talk to your cringy self bye"

"Hyung!"

"Ok ok I’m listening"

"Everything was so awkward at first, after he started to open up"

"What did y’all talk about ?"

"Everything, we have a lot in common but are really different too."

"So when is your second dates?"

"I don’t know, he is so cute and hot at the same time how is it that possible?”

“Wait, did you guys already kiss"

"Yes"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short I know but the 4th chapter is in process 😉


	4. The kiss!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junbob kissed

**_The forth chapter: The kiss!_ **

* * *

 

Flashback:

(Jiwon POV)

I can’t believe that I was intimidated by a dork like him. He really enjoys talking and I enjoy listening. All his little story about modeling. How he almost fall during one of his catwalk but found his balanced at last second. The new dog he adopt. Everything is melodiously loud about this guy. I used to calculate everything during a date, from the moment I’m dressing till the moment I’ll pull out my clothes, but not this time. Maybe because we don’t officially established it as a date. I mean Junhoe appeared from nowhere, the emergency was to take him out of my den. And whatever we labeled it, doesn’t change the fact that I never enjoy myself that much in someone’s company. I never laugh that much too. All my insecurities, about my crooked teeth were long forgotten, when Junhoe start mimicking our boss and fellow idols from the company, I just burst out laughing. I never smiled that widely even my cheeks were surprised. "Hyung is it okay to stay this late with me, don’t you have schedules tomorrow ?"

“Damn Time flies really fast in your company” I replied after checking my phone and realizing that it was almost 2 in the morning.

"Hihi let me escort you hyung”

“I’m older, I’m the one who should escort you”

"But you have sche..."

"Don’t worry if I wasn’t with you, I’ll be in the studio”

JUnhoe doesn’t discuss more. He seems to be happy whatever we do. We walk since his place isn’t far. Sometimes he will (un)intentionally brushed his hand against mine and smile when I realize what he was trying to do. I don’t know where I found the gust but end up holding his hand. We smiled at each other like teens and I understand what those folks mean by 'having butterflies in your tummy'. "It’s here” informed me Junhoe. I don’t want to leave him like this and by the look on Junhoe’s face it’s mutual. He is nibbling his lips, I’m not dreaming that DAMN boy is really nibbling his lips. How should I resist that. His simple movement awake something in me. Something that awake my inner confidence. I look at him with eyes saying 'Let me take care of you baby, I got the message'. I put my hand on the door. He smirks like the purest angel ready to sin. He might feel embarrassed, his eyes were begging me to hurry. I caressed his slightly pink cheeks, briefly scrub his nose with mine, then grab his chin. Our lips softly met. Finally. It was electrifying, this simple contact makes my stomach swirl and swoosh and my head go dizzy. I deepened the kiss, abandoning myself in the embrace. Fuck self control, my tongue asked for entrance. Then I explored each inch of his mouth slowly. My body pressed against his, his left hand caressing my nape, the right one on my hips. He obviously knows what he is doing. Meanwhile I was just savoring each seconds of it. Like a guilty pleasure that awake all my sens. A kiss directly connected to the below part of my body. This is how kissing a boy feels like. This is how kissing your crush feels like. All the dirty dreams I had don’t give justice to this moment. I feel the urge to go further but did I know how to do it ? Who is gonna top by the way ?

"June-yah...we...should...stop...here" I try to broke the kiss but Junhoe is a leech. Not like I don’t like it I could literally spend my life kissing him but sparing myself the embarrassment of 'not know what to do once in action' is primordial. After several attempts I finally broke the kiss, our forehead still in touch. I breathlessly told him "June... let’s stop here before I lose the control of myself". Then he smiled obviously happy that he had this effect on me. "Goodnight hyung"

 

(Back to Junhwan phonecall)

"Heol and you say it wasn’t a date, I want details asap”

"We just kiss rohhh"

"Who are you and what do you do to my Junhoe since when your lips became this cheap for you to “just kiss" someone?"

"It’s Jiwon”

"Yeh the UFB we all know"

"You’re the one who told me to be brave enough and..."

"I thought once you will know him you will stop fantasizing him, he is just a playboy how could you be dumb enough to be played"

"I know it hyung, but he was really gentle and honestly he could have go further but stopped, doesn’t that means he have little consideration forward me?"

"I don’t know it’s true that all the playboy has their favorite toys but are you fine with it ? I thought you were looking for a life partner"

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think did Bobby really fall for Junhoe or our jinani is right ?  
> Ps: I’m not really good at writing kiss scene 😭


End file.
